Hollywood Heights: One Day At A Time Continued
by xoxJust Being Mexox
Summary: Some of you might know my other story Hollywood Heights: One Day At A Time well my computer lost that file so here is the new story picking up at Chapter 11 where I left off. I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry! :'( SEQUEL TO Hollywood Heights: One Day At A Time
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of Hollywood Heights: One Day At A Time because my other account is lost in Cyberspace someplace I made a new account. Meaning new story it starts at Chapter 11.


	2. Chapter 11 A Part Of Me Died With You

Chapter 11: A Part Of Me Died With You

Melissa's P.O.V.

"Bunny?!" I questioned as a team of doctors carried her out the room on a gurney. "You guys have to save her!"

I followed them to the room where they took Lo but I couldn't go in. "This is my fault. I should have never pulled her in that room." I sobbed as I slid down the wall my hand over my mouth sobbing loudly.

After about 15 minutes a doctor came out and told me when Loren collapsed she hit her head giving her a severe concussion. She's now in a coma giving her time to heal herself. I sobbed harder for another 10 minutes. Then I went to the bathroom blew my nose, scrubbed my face, then dried it. After I was done with that I threw my hair in a loose messy bun with a few strands hanging in my face. I didn't even bother to apply my makeup again because I knew the tears weren't done.

I made my way to Loren's room which just like Eddie's was on the private wing with limited access allowed so no paparazzi could get in. When I got in I seen Loren lying there changed into a hospital gown. They probably scrubbed of the makeup because it was now nonexistent you could see the black and blue bruise around the 7 stitches she had to get in the corner of her head you could probably cover it with her hair. I've never seen her look so small and fragile she doesn't deserve this I was the mean, crazy, and feisty one whereas she was the nice, sweet, strong, and more logical one.

"Lo? Come on I know you can hear me so please wake up. I-pr-pr-promise to- not get-ar-arrested anymore. Bunny please!" I sobbed holding her hand as I sat in a chair next to her.

What can bring her out of this?

"I'm coming back Loren and I'll have visitors with me." I promised her as I got up and kissed her forehead before I rushed out already dialing.

"Nora? Yea it's me... Um you need to get to the hospital... I'm fine...Yeah it's Loren... No! She not dead... Ok see you here...Bye." I ended my phone call with Nora then proceeded to my final destination.

Eddie's P.O.V.

That manipulative vindictive bitch…... I can't believe she's trying to trap me. If it's anyone that I want to be the mother of my child it would definitely be Loren Tate. Oh my god Loren. She's never going to talk to me again if Chloe is pregnant.

"Mel?" I wondered out loud the dressed to kill sarcastic woman that was in here only an hour ago was replaced by a small vulnerable girl that looked sad her eyes were red and puffy along with a pink nose clearly showing that she was crying. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head and she was looking down at her feet shifting weight from side to side.

"Melissa. I don't think I could forgive you for hurting my best friend even if I do forgive you I won't forget." Mel looked up putting her hand out to stop him from interrupting. " I don't care if Lo forgives you just know that I will be watching out for her more carefully. Anyways thats not what I came to say. Loren's in the hospital she fainted or went into shock or whatever when she seen cam's body. I pulled her in a room to talk and calm her down or whatever after we left you and then I left to get coffee. So when I came back she was on the floor Cam's body was on a table nearby and she had a gash on her forehead and it was bleeding." She paused and took in a shaky breath as if trying to keep the tears at bay before continuing. " The doctors said she has a severe coma and she's in a coma healing herself and it's up to her to wake up."

My mouth dropped open. This is a joke. A sick joke. No that's impossible Mel would never wish that on Loren or lie about it. And she not that good of an actress to fake cry this much and to look like this.

"Thanks for telling me I mean I know you didn't have-" She interrupted me.

"Don't thank me because if it was up to my ass you wouldn't have so much as knew she was admitted much less know all the damn details. It's your fault I mean if you weren't a complete scumbag you wouldn't have cheated. If you didn't cheat we wouldn't have went to MK. If we didn't go to MK Cam wouldn't died. If Cam didn't die he would have never been in the morgue. If Cam wasn't in the morgue Loren wouldn't have found him and if she didn't she would not have fainted and hit her head. So you see how this come back to you?" Mel snapped before shaking her head disbelievingly and turning on her heels and stomped away not before mumbling an "asshole" on her way out.

Loren's P.O.V.

_Flowers. I'm in a field of flowers. 2 little girls with a man in the middle holding their hands. I get a feeling that I should go up to them and talk to them._

_"Loren? It's not your time." The man I can now identify as Cam tells me._

_"Mama." Hailee and Bailee looked up at me smiling showing off the little teeth they have._

_"Bailee? Hailee?" I picked up Bailee. Even though they grew since they died they still were as identical as ever but me being their mother I could tell them apart as if they were fraternal. I kissed Bailee all over as if to check if they were hurt and got a good look at her especially her piercing blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with brown highlights. Then I repeated the process with Hailee._

_"Mommy's not going anywhere. Not again." I told them crouching down to their size putting Bailee's hair behind her ear._

_"No Lo." Cam shook his head gently pulling me up to my feet to face him. " You need to go back for Mel and Mama Tate and even 'him'. Look Lo I know he hurt you and but I also know you want to forgive him because you love him. Your a Tate and Tate women are strong and stubborn. Very stubborn like that one time where I helped you sneak out so we could go to a party and Mama Tate went all Mama Bear on us and pressured Adam to tell so she marched down to the party and dragged us out by our ears. Then when we got to your house we were still a little tipsy so she put on some music and made us stand up and dance for 4 and half hours it was like 5 something by the time we got to stop. We slept in each class we went to. Ha! That taught me never to disobey Mama Tate again." We both laughed at the memory. _

_"I still can't believe she made us go to school after that. But when you died apart of me died with you and crashed and burned." I laughed._

_"I know but my point is you have things to live for graduation, college, wedding, world tours, platinum albums, more kids. I know you'll never forget us but you have to live Mel would kill me even though I'm already dead if I let you stay. I love you Tate. And don't you forget it." He smiled and wiped the tears from my face with his thumb then kissed me gently, passionately, lovingly, and needingly. When we pulled away he smirked and I dipped down and kissed each of the girls on their cheeks not goodbye but more of see you later. " See ya Tate. Say bye to Mommy. Oh and tell Sanders (Melissa) it's not her fault. " Cam encouraged all of them waving before fading away._

"Patient's crashing! Doctor?!" A nurse called out.


	3. Chapter 12: A Revelation To A Revelation

Chapter 12: A Revelation To A Revelation

"Clear! Charge to 360! BP stable! Wow, Ms. Tate is one lucky lady. I hope I can get her autograph when she pulls thru this my daughters, Lily and Michelle, love her." He wiped his forehead then his eyes bulged out his head when he looked down and seen a frantic Loren Tate looking around confusion etching her features.

"W-What's going on? Who are you people?" Loren looked around then attempted to get up but fell back down touching her stitches.

"Honey please sit back down and don't strain yourself. You're in the hospital. I'm your nurse and my name is Nicole. This is a neurosurgeon . You hit your head and went into a coma you have a severe concussion." A young redheaded nurse explained she looked around 25.

"Thank you but could you get Melissa Sanders for me she feisty, blunt and she has long brown hair. And can I have a pen and paper also may I have some water my throats a little dry?" Loren asked.

As Nicole left after giving me a cup of water which I took a healthy gulp from. gave her a notepad from a nightstand and a pen from his lab coat. When he started to say he was leaving she put up her hand signalling him to stay. While she wrote.

_" Dear Lily and Michelle,_  
_Your Dad kinda saved my life. So I thank him I also heard that you guys were fans. Rock on! Therefore call my manager Kelly at Madson Management. When you get through say the words: Back Atcha Beautiful. You two will each get two tickets and V.I.P. passes to my next concert and you each can bring your bestest friend in the whole world. I will call your parents and set up a day out of the weekend and we'll spend the day together with my best friend Melissa Sanders and maybe even Eddie Duran. I'll even give you my personal number and call me if you need anything._

_ -XOXO Loren Tate_

She then tore off the sheet and handed it to Dr. Morgan then tore off two extra page and signed them.

"T-Thank you Miss Tate!" Dr. Morgan stuttered looking at the papers he was handed.

"Call me Loren or better yet Lo considering you did save my life I consider us on a little less formal and it's the least I can do." Loren waved her hand like it was no big deal. She hated to mention Eddie but she knew that they were probably even bigger fans of his.

"LO! If you ever scare me like that again I'll-" Mel stormed in but stopped when she seen the doctor. "Who's the hunk?"

"Dr. Morgan. Pleasure to meet you." introduced his self out stretching his hand.

"Melissa. Melissa Sanders. Pleasure is all mine. But you know the hunks can call me Mel." Melissa winked.

"Down girl." Loren smirked. " I'm sure he is happily married. And he has kids."

"Annnnd that's my cue to go. And please Loren no stress but we have to keep you for observation so don't strain yourself. And I'll get back to you on that day they're going to be so excited. Thank you again. Goodbye Mel." flashed a flirtatious smirk and wink before walking out.

"Man I hope he'll be my doctor in future. I'm picturing lab coat no shirt, boots, all oiled up, perfect 8 pack, and extra tight boxers or maybe even speedo." Mel smirked as she pictured the image. Eww I don't really want to picture that.

"Married. Kids. Back to reality." I waved my hand in front of her face to snap her out of it.

" Right how are you?" It was like the girl teleported because she was by my side before I could even blink.

"I feel fine but there's something you should know." I told her giving a saddening look in the eye not want to talk about but knew I had to. This is like the sex lecture mom gave me all over again. A shiver ran down my back thinking about it. But when I took in Mel's appearance I knew she was tired. Her hair was in a loose messy bun on top of her head. She wore a tight white tank top with spaghetti straps or course showing cleavage wouldn't be Mel if she didn't, a long sleeved grey and white striped cardigan with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and buttons open, long thick grey sweatpants with the strings tied at the waist, and white converses. My mom probably brought her clothes.

Melissa's P.O.V.

Wow. All I can think right now is... wow. Lo just told me about seeing Cam and the girl's. Of course the tears are streaming down my face. She could have went with them but she stayed. As selfish as this will sound I'm relieved I get to keep my best friend.

"Oh Eeyore it's ok hun. I'm right here even death couldn't separate us remember. Come here." Loren opened up her arms up to me as I audibly sobbed my body shaking. I climbed into bed with my longtime best friend and put my head on her chest to hear and feel her heart beating as she smoothed out my hair. I don't know how long we stayed that way when we were interrupted by a knock and clear of the throat.

"What in the hell could you possibly want, Pornstar." I deadpanned.

"E-Eddie?!" Loren gasped.


	4. Chapter 13: You Hate Before You Hope

Chapter 13: You Hate Before You Hope

No P.O.V.

"How many times? If I have to tell one more time my foot will be so far up your ass yo-" Loren interrupted Mel's rant.

"Mel can you give us a second?" Loren asked.

"What?! You know what never mind you have to do this. But make no mistake Pornie upset her and make her have a setback and I'll put on my stilettos with the extra long heel and they'll be so far up your ass they might come out through stomach. You get what I'm putting down?" Mel kinked her eyebrow and got up and left.

"Lo I-" Eddie started.

"Loren." Loren corrected.

"Loren... I'm so sorry. When I slept with Chloe-" Again Eddie was interrupted.

"I hate you." Loren blurted out.

"W-What?" Eddie stuttered seeing the confusion and hurt she knew she had too elaborate.

"I hate you so much for making me love you. For making me fall for you. For making me hurt. For making me too not be able to hate you. I want to hate you. I try I try so hard but I can't. I want deserve to hate you that was my right when you cheated. Why the hell did you have too be so dreamy and charming? Damn you!" Loren rambled.

Eddie was stunned speechless but the one thing that you could notice was the shimmer in his eye. Hope. Shimmer of hope.

"Lo-" Eddie tried stepping forward.

"No. No! You don't get too do this to me. You don't get too make me forgive you don't get too put on the 'Eddie Duran' charm and sweep me off my feet! You messed up, royally. I gave you an when we first started so if you wanted too get back together with Chloe you could but you wait until we get back together! Why?" Loren asked sitting up in bed more.

"Why cheat?" Eddie wondered not getting it.

"No. Why hurt me? Why hate me?" Loren looked into his eyes the first time throughout the whole conversation.

" I didn't want too hurt you and I don't hate you that couldn't be further from the truth. Miss Loren Tate you are and will forever be the love of my life. I want to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I want too have kids that have your quirky sense of humor, your shyness but also your bravery, and they could have my 'Duran' charm," Eddie smirked at that.

" Loren you had stage fright and were shy hell you even fainted after winning my contest but you were brave you told me you loved me after like 2 weeks of dating. You followed me up too the bungalow when you caught me lying . You answered my phone and told Chloe off. Loren your unique and the most interesting girl I ever met and I want too marry you Lo we don't have too get married right now we could be engaged for 6 months or 6 years but I want too know one day you WILL be Mrs. Loren Tate-Duran and the mother of my children so I'm asking right here right now in this dingy hospital room will you marry me Loren Tate?" Eddie strode over too Loren's side of the bed and got on one knee and took out a velvet box he picked out a week ago it was a 10k White Gold 1/2-ct. T.W. Diamond Heart Pendant it cost about $1,200 and by definition it was breathtaking.

" I know your confused as too why this isn't a ring but your only 18 and I doubt you want too get engaged much yet married while in high school I know how important school is too you so I got this instead you wearing this necklace symbolizes that you own my heart and its a promise of one day at a time. We take it one day at a time from now on and when you can fully trust me with your heart again the next thing in a velvet box will be your engagement ring." Eddie promised a shocked speechless Loren who just bit her lip and shook her head forcefully tears streaming.


	5. Author's Note

Hey it's me I just wanted to know if there is anyone out there that is still interested in reading this story because I think I'm going to start writing again. I think my writer's block is wearing off so just Pm me or review if you want more or if you have any ideas of what you want me to do!

_ Have A Good Day Loves!


	6. Chapter 14: Baby Mama?

Chapter 14: Baby Mama?

"Your proposing to her?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Exactly why are you in my room?" Loren questioned with an annoyed sigh wiping her tears and and pulling her untamable curly thick hair into a bun.

"Chloe why are you here?" Eddie asked realizing that the mood was gone.

"Yo-You can't pro-propose t-to her. Isn't that like illegal or something?"Chloe stuttered realising she was losing.

"No it's actually not I'm 18 Cynthia dear." Loren smiled fakely enjoying that Chloe was so upset over nothing since Eddie wasn't technically proposing to her.

"I-I...No! I refuse to be a baby mama."Chloe yelled gaining confused stares.

"What are you whining about now?"Loren asked.

"I'm pregnant so that means Eddie has to marry me. I'll be Mrs. Chloe Duran and the mother of his child and you'll be nothing but a little wannabe stalking teenybopper that you always were little girl. Isn't that right babe?" Chloe fake smiled lying.

"W-What? You're lying."Loren whispered.

"Oh don't worry if you're good then maybe you'll get an invite to the wedding or baby shower." Chloe smirked.

"Get out." Eddie said as Chloe left satisfied with her acting abilities.

"Loren I-I..." Eddie stammered not sure what to say.

"C'mere." Loren opened her arms from her spot on the bed. She laid down and dragged Eddie down to ignoring his protest that he was to heavy eventually he stopped realizing she wasn't going to let him moved. He rested his head on her chest listening to her heart beat as she stroked his hair.

"I love you." Eddie said softly.

"I know." Loren replied.

"I made a mistake."

"I know."

"No. I made a mistake in even going out with Chloe in the first place. I should have waited for you. Met you." Eddie explained.

"Yes. My answer is yes." Loren smiled gently kissing his hair still stroking it.

"Thank you... For giving me another chance." Eddie smiled after putting the necklace on gushing Loren who promised to never ever take the diamond jewelry off stating she wanted to die and be buried with it on.

"Thank you for asking for another chance. Just don't screw it up because I'm sure Mel hate having to fight with her favorite singer, but make no mistake she's still mad enough to kill you right now. So I suggest you stay away from Hurricane Mel for a little."Loren half joked.

"I know."Eddie smiled before bring his head up to capture her lips in a kiss which Loren deepened before pulling away for air. "What exactly are we because I can't exactly introduce you as soon-to-be-fiance-one-day-in-the-not-so-near-futur e." Eddie laughed.

"How about dating? I can't pretend it never happened I mean Eddie you cheated on me yesterday. I mean I have to make you work for it how else am I going to have fun?"Loren smiled painfully remembering.

"Well that should be fun."Eddie said sarcastically listening to Loren's heartbeat slowing down.

"I love you to."Loren whispered making Eddie smile brightly even though she couldn't see him.

"Lo?" Eddie whispered.

"Hmm."She hummed.

"Do you think Mel is going to stop calling Pornstar anytime soon?"Eddie wondered getting a soft giggle from Loren.

"Not a chance... Pornstar." Loren retorted making them both laugh.

"Lo?" Eddie wondered.

" Hmm?"

"Um i-is th-that the sun?" Eddie stammered.

"Well I would like to think so since it is 10:17 A.M." Loren replied with her eyes.

"Lo?" Eddie whispered.

"What?!"Loren half groaned half yelled opening her eyes.

"I love you." Eddie laughed knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"Good for you now go to sleep Mama needs her beauty sleep." Loren responded. "And I love you too...but if you say another word in the next like 4 to 7 hours I'm totally kicking you out and calling Mel."She threatened feeling him gulp making her smile before starting to drift to sleep.

"Miss Tate?"A nurse called out.

"Son of a bitch!" Loren yelled really irritated she can't get any sleep.

"I'm sorry but um we ran test because some of your vitals and hormones were high so one of the tests were a pregnancy test and I have the results. Would you like to know?" The nurse informed at this Eddie's ears perked.

"Baby Mama?" Eddie asked the nurse and Loren wide awake now.

**A/N: Should Loren be pregnant now or later? I promised you I would soon right and I love to keep promises. But I have this really great idea about Loren and Eddie fighting over Eddie thinking Loren's cheating! I hope to hear from you soon my loves. **


	7. Chapter 15: The Saga Of Bipolar Hormones

Chapter 15: The Saga Of The Bipolar Hormones

"Do whatever you have to do because there is no way I am pregnant." Loren told the nurse sitting up and pushing Eddie off her.

Once the nurse finished what she was doing and left saying the results should come back tonight or tomorrow Loren got up and started pacing mumbling to herself while Eddie just watched on confusion etched on his face.

"Lo calm down would it be so bad if you are pregnant." Eddie stood up and made a move to touch Loren's stomach when she slapped his hand away.

"So bad?! 'So bad.' He says maybe not bad for you but I don't want to be a statistic. I'm 18, I'm not out of high school, I'm single, my career just started, my m- Oh My G my fans! There kids what type of role model would I be? No I'm not pregnant my hormones are just bipolar because of the trauma. What are my options? Uhm adoption no that would be to public and crazy. Abortion is totall-"

"LOREN!" Eddie had enough.

" What!?" She turned to him eyes wide.

"Options, really?" Anger was evident in his eyes.

"Yes really this is America. It is legal in America. I am an American. And this is my American body. Now do you understand what I am telling you?"

"You would really abort our baby? My baby?" Eddie whispered the last part sadness taking over.

"YES... I mean no. I don't know what to do Eddie I don't know how to raise a kid I'm supposed to be going away for college soon and go back to the studio. How does a baby fit into that picture we just can't photo shop or airbrush something that big into it something wouldn't fit. So I'm sorry I really am but if this whole thing happened 7 years from now everything would be crystal and both our tears would be of complete undeniable happiness and we would hug and kiss and start planning everything. We wouldn't have tears of anger and sadness and we wouldn't be at each others throats arguing about what we think is right. And you certainly wouldn't be looking at me like I'm worst than Chloe and I like I just told that I sold your favorite cherished guitar for Madonna tickets." She smiled sadly.

"Well I guess I'm sorry too then because I can't-"

"Eddie please. Compromise, how about we go to bed and you hold me and when we get the results I won't make a decision. We will...together."

"C'mere." Eddie grasped her hand and led her to the bed to lie down. She snuggled into his chest her face in the crook of his neck and he curls a strand of her hair that escaped the bun as her breath evened out.

8:37 P.M.

After eating food that Nora and Max brought over and hanging out with them. Eddie and Loren kicked them out so they could go home and rest. They were watching TV when a Dr. Morgan came in.

"Loren I was informed that test were done and figured you'd want results from someone you're familiar with." He explained.

"Well it's now or never right? So do I have bipolar hormones or what?" Lo tried to joke glancing at Eddie.

"I don't know if this is good news or bad new so I'm going to do the neutral path. Your results show that you indeed..."

**A/N: I'm evil I know, it keeps me up at night! Wow that was a long break I'm sorry it was so short but I thought I should give you something before I lose my train of thought and forget all about uploading.**


End file.
